The present invention relates to a fastening device for a folding-top covering of a folding top of an open motor vehicle, comprising a plug-in profile, said plug-in profile being fastened to the folding-top covering of the folding top, a folding-top frame part and a receiving channel which is formed on the folding top frame part.
Known fastening devices are either complicated in terms of assembly or complicated in terms of design. A complicated assembly, which comprises, for example, the bonding of a folding-top covering, leads to high assembly costs. A complicated structure for the fastening device leads to high production costs for the fastening device.
The object of the invention is to provide a fastening device which permits a reduction in the assembly times.
Furthermore, the object of the invention is to obtain a saving on weight on the fastening device.
These and further objects are achieved by the invention.
A fastening device according to the invention for a folding-top covering of a folding top of an open motor vehicle comprises a plug-in profile, the plug-in profile being fastened to the folding-top covering of the folding top, a folding-top frame part and a receiving channel which is formed on the folding-top frame part, it being possible for the plug-in profile to be plugged into the receiving channel on the folding-top frame part in such a manner that a permanent fixing of the folding-top covering relative to the folding-top frame part can be produced.
The simple plug-in fastening of the folding-top covering and of an inside roof lining on folding-top frame parts enables the expenditure on assembly to be considerably reduced.
The above mentioned object, the features and advantages of the present invention can be better understood by considering the following, detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention and by reference to the associated drawings.